Revient moi
by Madame Ginny Potter
Summary: Ran décide de se marier avec le docteur Araïde. Comment va réagir Conan quand il va le savoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Revient-moi : Shinichi et Ran**

- Je pence ne pas pouvoir.

- …

- J'essayerai de voir avec mon père.

- …

J'étais dans la chambre de Kogoro en train de préparer mes affaires de demain pour l'école. Mais la conversation téléphonique de Ran m'interpella et curieux comme je suis –surtout lorsque cela concerne mon ami d'enfance- j'écoutai. A qui pouvait-elle discuter ? Sonoko sur ment ! Elles devaient prévoir une sortie pour ce week-end…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Lui ? dit –Ran au téléphone

Lui ? Elle parle de moi ?

- Je m'en fou de lui, Sonoko.

Aïe ! bingo ! C'est Sonoko. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte encore ?

- Le Docteur Araide n'est rien pour moi.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Pourquoi parlaient-elles du Docteur Araide ? A-t-il fait des avances à Ran, cette pourriture ?

- Oui, il est beau garçon et très sympathique mais…

- …

- Mais… essaya de continuer Ran

- …

- Sonoko ?

- …

- J'AIME UNE AUTRE PERSONNE, SONOKO ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! se mit à crier Ran

Elle aime quelqu'un ? Impossible ! Mais qui ?

- Je le sais Sonoko. Il en n'a peut-être rien à faire de moi…

- …

- Il est mystérieux en ce moment.

- …

- Non, il ne m'a pas appelé depuis deux semaines.

Ne l'a pas appelé depuis deux semaines ? Elle parle de…

- Shinichi n'est pas comme cela s'écria-t-elle

MOI ! Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges même brûlantes mais mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je vis des larmes sur ces joues. Il y avait une chose que je détestais c'est de voir Ran pleurait et surtout par ma faute.

- Tu crois Sonoko ?

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire, cette fille ?

- Cela se trouve, il est avec une autre fille ! dit –Ran et cette phrase me brisa le cœur. Je vais peut-être accepter, Sonoko continua-t-elle

- …

- Je ne vais pas attendre quelqu'un qui s'en fou de moi et louper une personne qui pourrait être bien pour moi et au moins présent à mes côtés cria-t-elle avec une colère dont je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait accepter ?

- Le Docteur Araïde sera un merveilleux mari, j'en suis sûr.

Un mariage ? Non ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

- Je suis sûr de ce que je vais faire, Sonoko.

- …

- D'accord, je te dis demain si je peux ce week-end. Bye !

Et elle raccrocha puis je la vis se laisser glisser contre le mur à côté du meuble où il y avait le téléphone. Elle pleurait et moi aussi. Je sentais que j'allais la perdre si je ne faisais rien. Je sortis de la chambre après avoir essuyé mes yeux et alla à sa rencontre.

- Ran-neechan ? dis-je d'une petite voix

- Conan-kun ! s'écria-t-elle avant de s'essuyer les yeux avec rapidité et me faire un grand sourire comme je les aime mais celui-là était faux.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Conan-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller chez le professeur Agasa ? demandai-je

- Oui vas-y.

* * *

Je sortis de la maison comme une furie et me dirigea vers la maison du professeur Agasa, en courant. Il fallait que j'empèche Ran de se marier. Cela peut paraître égoïste mais je ne voulais pas la perdre.

- HAIBARA ! criai-je essoufflé par ma course.

- Kudo-kun ? dit-elle Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme cela et on ne t'a pas appris à frapper av…

- Pas le temps la coupai-je J'ai besoin de toi continuai-je en la prenant par les épaules.

* * *

Tut, tut, tut…

- Moshimoshi, Agence du détective Mouri, j'écoute. Répondit-une voix

- Ran, c'est moi ! dit-une autre voix au téléphone

- Shi…Shinichi ? sanglota- la dit Ran

- Il faut que je te voile. Maintenant !

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! s'écria-t-elle

- Je t'en supplie la suppliai-je

- D'accord. Où et Quand ?

Ouf, je fus soulagé car connaissant Ran, j'avais de sérieux doute à ce qu'elle accepte ma proposition. Elle était tellement têtue.

- Chez moi et maintenant répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres

- J'arrive dit-elle avant de raccrocher

* * *

Lorsque j'ai été voir Aï, la première chose que je demandai, fut :

- Un antidote s'il te plait !

Comme si je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Elle me regarda avec surprise car dans le fond, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de surgir de cette façon sans une moindre citation de politesse et que je lui demande en plus, un antidote.

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ! Et pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait. J'en ai besoin. C'est urgent.

- Dit-moi d'abord pourquoi

- Je n'ai pas le temps

- KUDO-KUN cria-t-elle

Ce qui m'énervait chez Aï c'est que lorsqu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose, elle savait comment si prendre et cela m'agaçait au plus au point. Alors comprenant qu'elle ne cèdera pas, je lui dis simplement :

- Ran veut se marier avec le Docteur Araïde. Il faut que je l'en empêche.

Elle me regarda d'un ai surpris puis de tristesse –sur ment pour moi- et me donne le médicament.

- Il dure 48 heures

- Pardon ? me surprit-elle C'est la première fois…

- Oui mais méfie-toi quand même."

- Merci la remerciai-je et je partis en courant chez moi.

- Mais c'était Shinichi dit-le professeur Agasa alors qu'il sortait du labo. Il n'est même pas venu me dire bonjour.

- Il a un mariage à empêcher dit-Aï, le sourire à lèvre

- Hein ? dit- le Docteur Agasa, ne comprenant pas

* * *

Et maintenant, je suis chez moi dans mon corps d'origine a attendre Ran et je trouvais qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps à venir. Je mis à penser à tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernier temps : les hommes noirs, mon corps d'enfants, Ran pleurant de mon absence, Haïbara qui n'est en faite qu'une ancienne membre de l'organisation et puis Ran, le docteur Araïde et le mariage. C'était maintenant que je me rends compte que Ran était beaucoup regardé par les hommes. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours qu'elle attirait beaucoup les garçon dut à sa gentillesse et sa beauté mais je ne voulais jamais y croire. Mais maintenant que je suis dans un corps d'enfant, Ran n'allait sur ment par m'attendre éternellement. Il fallait absolument que je la voile. Que je lui parle. Mais si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle accepta la demande de ce docteur. Et si... Et si... Avec des "si" on peut refaire le monde mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer à ces suppositions qui envahissait mes pensées.

- Shinichi ? cria- une voix qui n'est autre que Ran

Je soufflais, soulager qu'elle soit venu. J'allais enfin la voir dans mon vrai coprs. Lui parler en tant que Shinichi Kudo. J'étais heureux.

- Dans ma chambre criai-je en retour

Je l'entendis monter les escalier et je la vis, plus belle que jamais. Je me levai de mon lit pour l'accueillir lorsque :

PAF !!

Je venais de me prendre une gifle. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je savais la signification de ce geste et je la comprenais parfaitement. Comment je réagirais, moi, si Ran disparassait du jour au lendemain sans me prevenir ? Je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je posai une main sur ma joue endoloris et la regarda attendant qu'elle s'exprime. Elle me regardait avec son regard de braise. Si ses yeux était des fusil, ils m'auraient tué sur-le-champ.

- Où étais-tu ? Cela va faire un mois que tu ne m'as pas appelé ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! cria-t-elle en tapant mon torse de ses poings.

Je pris ses mains et lui dis d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer :

- Ran, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. Est-ce…Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec le Docteur Araïde ? demandai-je du tac au tac.

C'était directe mais j'avais besoin de savoir la vérité maintenant.

- Comment le…

- C'est le petit Conan.

- Conan-kun ? dit-elle d'une voix surprise. Il n'était pas au courant pourtant.

- Répond-moi s'il te plait

- Je ne sais pas

- Ne te marie pas murmurai-je les yeux fermer

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? demanda-t-elle

- Parce que je…je serai triste

- Triste ? On est que des amis d'enfance Shinichi.

Je rouvris les yeux, un éclair traversant mon regard avec un mélange de colère et de peur. De colère car elle pensait qu'on était que des amis d'enfance et de peur de la perdre.

- Que des amis d'enfance ? criai-je

Avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce que je faisais, je me jetai sur Ran et la plaqua violemment sur le lit puis je me mis à califourchon sur elle, prisonnant ses mains avec les miennes au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi Ran était privé de tout mouvement et je n'avais pas à craindre de recevoir une de ces prises de Karaté dont elle avait le secret.

- Shi… Shinichi

Je devenais incontrôlable. Pourquoi me faisait-elle du mal ? Je ne pensais pas être si amoureux d'elle.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

- Shinichi, je…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir que je l'embrassai avec sauvage. Elle ne répondit pas sur le coup mais lorsque je forçai l'entrer de sa bouche, elle m'embrassa avec autant de brutalité que moi, me laissant l'entrer de sa bouche et rentrer en contact avec sa langue l'un essayant prendre le dessus de l'autre. C'était un baiser puissant, violent, enflammé, sans pudeur. Mes mains étaient sous son pull, caressant son petit ventre tandis, qu'elle, elle avait ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je m'arrêtais aussi brutalement que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'embrasser.

- Hein Ran ? repris-je. Je ne suis que ton ami d'enfance ?

- Bien sûr que non et tu le sais très bien. Mais j'ai tellement mal de ton absence

Je la regardai. Elle était belle même avec ses larmes. Elle serra ses jambes autour de mes hanches comme si elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Dans le fond, je ne voulais pas laisser. Je ne voulais pas partir et redevenir Conan mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. C'était seulement mon destin et je devais affronter cette étape de ma vie au risque de mettre celle-ci en danger.

- Ran, je suis désolé pour ce que je te fais endurer mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire…

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle

- Parce que mon enquête est dangereuse et je ne veux pas te causer de problème dis-je en prenant le même ton qu'elle

- Mais…

- S'il te plait Ran. Ne rend pas les choses difficiles l'interrompus- je alors que je caressais sa joue toute douce.

On resta en silence pendant quelque minute se regardant droit dans les yeux. Les mots n'étaient d'aucune utilité, ne servant que gâché ce moment…_NOTRE moment_... J'aurais put rester dans cette position pour l'éternité.

- Shinichi ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux fermer

- Mmmh… murmurai-je alors que j'étais dans ma petite bulle

- Embrasse-moi ordonna-ma princesse

Et j'exécutai comme un esclave obéissant à ces ordres et pour une fois, j'adorais ce rôle. Mais pour l'instant, je ne dirais pas ces trois petits mots important tant que j'aurais l'apparence de Conan mais ces baisers m'encouragèrent à trouver ces hommes noirs pour vite retourner dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que tu vas repartir me dit-elle en deux baisers

- Demain rétorquai-je pour l'instant ne pensant qu'à l'embrasser

On s'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire.

- Shinichi ?

- Mmmh…

- Je…Je vais dire non au docteur Araïde dit-elle alors que je lui embrassais son coup.

Je me redressai et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir si elle mentait ou pas et lorsque je vis cette petite lueur de sincérité, je la serrai contre moi.

- Ran ! répondis-je soulagé

- Embrasse-moi encore Baka. Je ne peux plus me passer de tes baisers ria-t-elle

Je souris et l'embrassa. J'adorais le goût de ses lèvres et je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Il fallait vite que je retrouve ces hommes en noir.

- Moi aussi répondis-je avant de la re-embrasser

- Reviens vite car c'est toi que je veux dit-elle entre deux gémissements

- Moi aussi, Ran c'est toi que je veux répondis-je entre deux baisers alors que j'embrassai la naissance de sa poitrine

Oui, il fallait vite que je retrouve ces hommes en noir…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Review s'il vous plait.


	2. réponce au reviews

Tigrou19 : Merci pour ton review. Je vais essayer d'arranger mon histoire en suivant tes "conseils". Et puis maintenant que tu le dis, il y a beaucoup trop de dialogue mais après tout c'est ma première fiction. Par compte, pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mais je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec le français mais je vais arranger cela. Enfin je vais essayer =). A bientôt j'espère.


End file.
